Galaktyczny Klan Na Drzewie
Galaktyczny Klan Na Drzewie to organizacja walcząca z tyranią dorosłych na skalę całego wszechświata. Jego istnienie wychodzi na jaw w odcinku Operacja: W.Y.W.I.A.D gdy Numer 1 zostaje wybrany na ziemskiego przedstawiciela. Informacje z serialu Niewiele wiadomo o Galaktycznym Klanie Na Drzewie. Dołącza do niego tylko jedno dziecko z każdej planety - najwybitniejszy agent lokalnego KND. Organizacja poziomu galaktycznego nie współpracuje ani nie utrzymuje kontaktów z planetarnymi odpowiednikami - nawet Naczelny Dowódca nie wie o ich istnieniu. Jak się okazuje, pogłoska o Odłamie Radykałów została rozpuszczona przez nikogo innego, jak agentów Galaktycznego KND wypełniających na Ziemi misję poszukiwania odpowiedniego kandydata. Zagadka Odłamu Radykałów była jednym z testów, którym miał zostać poddany Numer 1 by sprawdzić, czy na pewno nadaje się do tej roli. Okazuje się również, że przedstawiciele G:KND uważają dorosłość za chorobę - bynajmniej nie w sensie metaforycznym. Znani agenci Galaktycznego KND działający na Ziemi pod przykrywką to: *Numer 74.239 *Numer Nieskończoność *Izka O ich istnieniu wiedział również Czarek, jednak sam nie należał do G:KND. Z jego wypowiedzi w Operacji: T.R.A.K.T.A.T można wywnioskować, że zabiegał o stanowisko ziemskiego przedstawiciela, jednak ostatecznie zamiast niego wybrany został Numer 1. Kanoniczne informacje spoza serialu i plany sequelu Tom Warburton planował stworzenie sequelu/spinoffu, opowiadającego o Galaktycznym Klanie Na Drzewie. Choć Cartoon Network nie wyraziło zgody na powstanie serii, w 2015 do sieci trafiło trochę materiałów promocyjnych oraz informacji dających pewien obraz tego, jak seria mogłaby wyglądać. Pierwsze wideo Dziewiątego marca 2015 roku na YouTubie pojawił się film wyglądający jak animatic zwiastunu możliwej nowej serii mającej miejsce po wydarzeniach z oryginalnego serialu. Został później usunięty, jednak pojawił się w jednym z kolejnych filmów. Został również odtworzony przez jednego z fanów. Autentyczność filmu została potwierdzona, a głos pod postacie podłożyli oryginalni aktorzy z angielskiego dubbingu serii. Filmik rozpoczyna się krótkim wprowadzeniem wygłoszonym przez Numer 1: Ziemia, planeta klasy G została zainfekowana dorosłością, a trzy czwarte populacji ma więcej niż trzynaście lat. Następnie pokazany jest Numer 1 przed urządzeniem do którego powinien wsunąć materiał genetyczny w postaci gluta. Urządzenie to najprawdopodobniej jest odpowiednikiem Modułu Szyfrowego, co oznacza, że jeśli Numer 1 zamieści w nim swój materiał genetyczny, oficjalnie stanie się agentem Galaktycznego KND. Zza jego pleców słychać głos Czarka - który okazuje się skuty i podrapany - błagającego go, aby tego nie robił. Czarek krzyczy, że na Ziemi jest cała jego rodzina, rodzina Numeru 1 i jego przyjaciele. W tej chwili z ekranów rozmieszczonych na ścianach pomieszczenia wydobywają się głosy agentów G:KND monitorujacych sytuację. Kwestionują oni kandydaturę Numeru 1, argumentując, że nie było dotąd agenta galaktycznego stopnia z Ziemi. Jedynym, który bierze go w obronę jest Numer 74.239, który okazuje się kosmitą o wyglądzie humanoidalnego drzewa. thumb|right W tej chwili odzywa się kolejny głos - głośniejszy od pozostałych - który ucisza kłócących się rozmówców i stwierdza, że ostateczna decyzja należy do Nigela. Ten roni jedną łzę, po czym salutuje i z okrzykiem Galactic Kids Next Door rule! (Galaktyczny Klan Na Drzewie rządzi!) wsuwa swojego gluta do urządzenia. Następnie słychać zniekształcony głos, należący najprawdopodobniej do Numer 5 pytający: Nigel Uno, what have you done? (Nigelu Uno, co ty zrobiłeś?). Wideo kończy się wyświetleniem ostatniej wiadomości: Plik: Stop the gknd.png Drugie wideo Drugie wideo zostało udostepnione na Youtubie, na kanale o nazwie Numbuh Vine trzydziestego marca 2015 roku. Przedstawia Numer 4 i Numer 3 próbujących skontaktować się z Numer Vine. Film trwa jedynie dziewięć sekund i pełen jest zakłóceń, zarówno wizualnych jak i dźwiękowych. Opis brzmi: Stop the G:KND. Recomission everyone (Powstrzymajcie G:KND. Odzłomować wszystkich) Trzecie wideo thumb Trzecie wideo zostało udostępnione na kanale Numer Vine trzydziestego pierwszego marca 2015 roku. Pokazuje scenę z drugiego wideo, ale pozbawioną zakłóceń. Numer 3 i Numer 4 łączą się z Numer Vine i informują ją, że zamieścili wideo tak, jak kazała. Numer Vine gani ich, stwierdzając, że nie mieli tego robić aż do końca odliczania. Po krótkiej kłótni Numer 4 pyta, co powinni robić dalej. W odpowiedzi Numer Vine każe im ewakuować cała planetę - wszystkie dzieci i dorosłych. Ostrzega ich również, że "oni" nadchodzą. Zanim zdąża powiedzieć coś więcej, zostaje zaatakowana przez niewidocznych przeciwników i połączenie zostaje przerwane. Następnie ponownie zostaje pokazane całe pierwsze wideo. W ostatnim segmencie słychać głos Numeru 4 obwieszczający, że jak dotąd nie ma planów na wznowienie serii, "ale powinny być!". Fani interpretują te słowa jako wezwanie do okazania swojego wsparcia. Agenci GKND Choć serial o Galaktycznym Klanie Na Drzewie nigdy ostatecznie nie powstał, Tom Warburton na swoim blogu i social media zamieszczał informacje o świecie, który chciał przedstawić w serialu - między innymi na temat agentów służących w GKND, którzy mieli pojawić się w serialu. Numer 9L thumb|right|Numer 9L Numer 9L jest członkinią drużyny Numeru 1 w Galaktycznym KND. Ma wygląd ogromnego (dwa razy większego od człowieka) pręgowanego kota o dwóch ogonach. Posiada liczne uzbrojenie. Jej planeta została opanowana przez dorosłych, po czym zniszczona przez GKND. Jest bardzo opiekuńcza wobec Numeru 1.https://warburtonlabs.blogspot.com/2016/04/gknd-one-year-later.html Numer Geo-4 thumb|right|Numer Geo-4 Gdy Numer 1 trafił do GKND, zamiast ruszyć na linię frontu, został przydzielony do drużyny sprzątającej. Wraz z nim trafił tam m.in. Numer Geo-4. Miał on być najsławniejszym agentem na planecie Sediment Minor. Numer 1 ma jednak podejrzenia, że w rzeczywistości jego kolega z drużyny jest zwykłym kamieniem, a GKND jedynie go trolluje. https://www.instagram.com/p/Bof4YvdBuuK/ Petycje 1 kwietnia 2015 roku powstała petycja mająca na celu skłonienie Cartoon Network do wydania pozwolenia na produkcję sequelu. Petycja zebrała ponad 20,000 podpisów. Teraz niestety jest nieaktywna i nie można jej już podpisać. W 2018 roku powstała nowa petycja, otwarta na podpisy. Wsparcie twórcy 2 kwietnia Tom Warburton, twórca serii, opublikował na swoim blogu wpis, w którym dziękował fanom za wsparcie i zapewniał, że choć nie wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem, cały projekt nie był jedynie żartem. 3 kwietnia Warburton udostępnił petycję na swoim Facebooku. Strona Tęczowych Małpek Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie w jakim miała miejsce publikacja pierwszego wideo powstała strona internetowa. Na pierwszy rzut oka wygląda na stronę fanklubu Tęczowych Małpek, jednak po kliknięciu na nos środkowej małpki okazuje się, że strona jest tak naprawdę bazą danych G:KND. Po wpisaniu numeru lub imienia postaci można otrzymać odrobinę informacji na temat potencjalnego statusu postaci w przyszłej serii. Stronę można znaleźć tutaj. Hasła i wyniki Poniżej znajdują się niektóre hasła na które reaguje strona oraz wyniki ich wyszukania. Pełną listę można znaleźć tutaj Ciekawostki *Jeśli wpisze się w wyszukiwarkę na stronie Tęczowych Małpek "Mo Willems" (nazwisko jednego ze scenarzystów serii) wyświetli się wynik must not drive a bus (nie może prowadzić autobusu). Jest to nawiązanie do książki dla dzieci jego autorstwa pod tytułem Don't let the pidgeon drive the bus! (Nie pozwólcie gołębiowi prowadzić autobusu!) *Pełen kryptonim Numer 9L to Numer 9 Liveshttps://twitter.com/misterwarburton/status/1112742051693510656, co stanowi nawiązanie do powiedzenia, że koty mają dziewięć żyć. Przypisy Kategoria:Grupy i organizacje